


Staring into the Sun

by wordsofhoney



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofhoney/pseuds/wordsofhoney
Summary: Back-to-back TI champions. Everybody keeps saying it, but Sébastien can't quite believe it.
Relationships: Sébastien "Ceb" Debs & Johan "N0tail" Sundstein, Sébastien "Ceb" Debs/Johan "N0tail" Sundstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Staring into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lustig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustig/gifts).

> To lustig, 
> 
> For being the best support I could've ever hoped for.

Door closes behind us with a soft click. We’ve just finished the last round of interviews, and now have about an hour to freshen up before hitting a bar with the rest of the team.

We’ve just won our second International. In a row. 

It’s been a couple of hours, but I still can’t fully believe it. My body somehow managed to drag me through endless rounds of questions, but my mind isn’t really there; it’s still in the booth, in the moment when I saw two most cherished letters appear in game chat.

_gg_. Good game. We give up. You won. 

I lean back on the door, take off my glasses and drag a hand across my face with a sigh, pinching the nose bridge to take away some of the pressure.

— Séb? — I hear your voice, — Séb, are you okay?

You sound tired, excited, and worried at the same time. How do you manage it is beyond me. You have had about as much sleep as I did, which is — almost none, went through the Grand Final, several interviews, and still are able to function like a human being. Personally, I feel like I just went through a meat grinder. 

I feel a soft touch on my shoulder, and only now it occurs to me I’m still glued to the door, with hand hiding my face.

— Yeah. Yeah, just… — I remove my hand to wave around dismissively and try to move on further in the room, but you stop me with a palm pressed to my chest. I ignore a little flip my stomach makes at the touch, and try to put on my glasses, but you prevent me from doing it and step even closer instead, staring intently into my eyes. 

I feel naked. I am so used to having a shield of glass between myself and the rest of the world that being without it feels like baring my soul for everyone to see. I don’t allow it usually, but truth is, I could never refuse anything to you, so I just stand there, blinking a little bit faster than usual, staring back. 

— Talk to me, — you murmur at last, still not moving. 

I pause.

— I… I can’t believe we actually did it.

I sound lost even to myself. You pick it up too, and move your hands to my face, cupping it in a way I usually do to you, anchoring me in the moment, forcing my attention to come back to you. 

— We _did_ it, — you say with force, and I can feel your fingers brush against the sensitive spot in the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine, — and you were brilliant.

I look into your eyes. Usually soft, they always have a twinkle of force lurking just beneath the surface, ready to come up and lash forward onto anything or anyone who is unfortunate to stand in the way. I think about that playful kiss you sent to me in the booth for the whole world to see. _Surely, you know,_ I think, _you can’t not know._

I close my eyes, lean forward and kiss you. 

It’s just a soft touch of lips, but my heart is beating so hard I can hear it. For a second I allow myself to revel in the moment, but then my tired brain catches up and I jerk back, eyes wide, to see you staring back at me in shock. I open my mouth, but for once in my life, when it actually matters, I can’t think of anything to say. This isn’t a brief kiss on the head in the heat of the moment, isn’t something you can write off as friendly affection. This time, I properly fucked up.

I’m about to turn around and bolt away, when you make a strangled noise and lounge forward to crush our lips together. Impact is strong enough to push me back into the door, but this time your body is pressed to mine almost head to toe. Glasses fall down on carpet as I grab on to your hips, but I couldn’t care less about them, not when I’ve got your tongue tentatively licking my lips. With a shaky sigh I open my mouth, and time stops. 

I can feel your strong hands roaming around my body, coming from head down my spine, sending goosebumps with every move, and cautiously slipping underneath the t-shirt. I sigh into the kiss at the touch of skin to skin, and press you even closer to myself.

You break the kiss, pressing forehead to mine, breathing out in our shared space, and softly nuzzling my nose with yours. 

— You’re beautiful, — you whisper, and start kissing your way down my cheek to the side of my neck until you reach clavicle that is slightly poking from the t-shirt collar, and bite it. I groan, and let my hands slip underneath your clothes, softly touching skin with just my shaking fingertips. I can feel you shiver just as you moan my name.

— _Sébastien,_ — you sound as gone as I feel, so I grab the hem and pull your t-shirt off, revealing strong body underneath it. I grab you around the waist, and start moving us towards the closest bed, nuzzling into your neck and landing gently bites that I smooth over with my tongue. Your knees buckle when they hit the bed frame, and we fall down in a tangle of limbs, not able to keep hands and lips off each other now that we are allowed to touch. 

You take off my shirt, and I shiver at the contact of skins. I imagined it many times, but never thought it would be this intense. One of your hands clasps around my mid, and other comes back to my hair and pulls it gently, probing. I can’t help myself, and moan. 

— You like it, — your voice is low and rough, and when I look down I can see a dangerous glint in your eyes coming up to the surface. _"I do"_, I whisper, _“Let it go”_.

You growl, and the next second I can feel the world spinning around me as you reverse our positions and land me on my back. Your hands come to my belt, and you pause only for a second before undoing it and swiftly taking off my jeans together with underwear.

Now I _really_ feel naked. I’ve never felt very self-conscious about my body, but there is something about laying naked and almost blind at the mercy of somebody else that sends shivers down my spine. I know you would never do anything that could hurt me, but lizard brain keeps screaming at me to cover up. I concentrate on you instead. You’re towering over me, leaning on one hand that is standing by my head, still half-clothed, a strange look on your face. I open my mouth to ask what’s wrong, but before I can say anything, you put a finger inside and slightly press my jaw open. 

— Things I want to do to you, — you whisper. These words make me aware of how hard I am. I grab your arm to hold it in place — or maybe to give myself an anchor, and suck on the finger, curling my tongue around it, and then pulling it out with a light _pop_. 

— What are you waiting for, then?

I sound desperate, and you must’ve heard it to, because the next second your hand curls around the base of my cock, and starts moving. I involuntary arch my back, and you’re right there, landing sloppy kisses on my chest, dragging teeth across a nipple and soothing it with a skilled tongue, coming up the neck to the ear and gently biting the earlobe, and at last coming back to my mouth. I feel like my skin is on fire. I caress your spine, but it’s impossible to concentrate on anything else besides a strong hand stroking me rhythmically, guiding me closer and closer to the edge. I can feel orgasm building in the base of my spine, and you must’ve noticed it, too, because you whisper into my lips: _“Come for me”._

And like that, I am gone. 

You gently stroke me through the aftershocks, before laying by my side. I reach out for your trousers, but you catch my hand and bring it up to your mouth to land a soft kiss on my knuckles.

— Next time, — you whisper with such tenderness that it makes my heart ache, — Get some rest. 

I manage to give you a smile, and close my eyes.

A mere hour ago I couldn’t believe we have won The International. Now it doesn’t seem all that crazy at all.


End file.
